1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a word processor. More specifically, this invention relates to a thin, light-weight information processing apparatus having speakers.
As information processing apparatuses have become wide spread in recent years, an improvement in portability of these apparatuses has been required. Therefore, an information processing apparatus which is small in size and thickness and light in weight must be provided. On the other hand, to satisfy the compatibility of these apparatuses with multimedia, speakers must be provided in them and the sound quality of the speakers must be improved, as well. This means that a small and thin information processing apparatus having high sound quality must be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventionally known information processing apparatuses according to the prior art with built-in type speakers includes a pair of speakers provided at respective side surfaces of the main body of the apparatus. The speakers of this apparatus are fitted in such a fashion that their sound radiation surfaces (or their fitting surfaces) are parallel to the respective side surfaces of the main body of the information processing apparatus.
Since the speakers are fitted so that their sound radiation surfaces are parallel to the side surface of the apparatus main body according to this prior art example, the thickness of the information processing apparatus is limited by the height of the sound radiation surfaces of the speakers, and the thickness cannot be reduced so easily.
In another prior art example, a pair of speakers is disposed on respective sides of the rear part of the upper surface (the surface on which an operation surface is positioned) of the apparatus main body. In this example, the speakers are disposed in such a manner that their sound radiation surfaces are parallel to the upper surface, i.e., the operation surface, of the apparatus main body. That is, the sound radiation surfaces of the speakers exist on the projection surface of the information processing apparatus. However, because the sound radiation surfaces of the speakers exist on the projection surface of the information processing apparatus main body, the speaker surfaces cannot be secured in relation with the area of the operation surface, and speakers having sufficient sizes cannot be mounted.
In still another prior art example, the speakers are allowed to swell out from respective side surfaces of the main body of the information processing apparatus when they are used. The speakers are fitted so that their sound radiation surfaces are situated on the upper surface of the swelling portions. Because the speakers 2 are allowed to swell out from the apparatus main body 1 during use, however, the swelling portions are cumbersome, and remarkably impede portability of the information processing apparatus.
Incidentally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-76885 describes an example wherein the speakers are disposed on a peripheral processing substrate, disposed separately from a main substrate, in order to reduce the thickness of the apparatus main body in an information processing apparatus having speakers.
Though the prior art reference described above contemplates to reduce the thickness of the apparatus main body by disposing the speakers on the peripheral processing substrate, separate from the main substrate, the size of the speakers and their dispositions are limited because they are disposed on the peripheral processing substrate, and there is an inherent limit to the improvement of sound quality of the speakers.